thekaratekidfandomcom-20200213-history
Cobra Kai Dojo
Cobra Kai is a karate dojo established by Terry Silver and owned and run by his close friend from his military days, John Kreese. Kreese instructs his students to be merciless towards their enemies, which makes the Cobra Kai vicious and unethical. The dojo is relaunched in Cobra Kai and is now currently owned by Johnny Lawrence. However, after a secret negotiation between the land lord and Kreese, Johnny lost his dojo to Kreese and Kreese takes back his dojo's namesake after 30 years. Origin The Cobra Kai karate academy was established by Terry Silver, a wealthy person who owns a toxic disposal business called Dynatox Industries. Terry gives the Cobra Kai dojo to his close friend John Kreese, who saved Silver's life in Vietnam several times when they were at war, as a gift of gratitude and friendship. Kreese instructs his students that an enemy deserves no mercy. He also teaches his students to use illegal strikes at the All Valley Tournament to disable their opponents, which makes the Cobra Kai vicious and unethical. The Karate Kid In the first film, Johnny Lawrence, the best student at the Cobra Kai, leader of the Cobra Kai gang, and the defender of the All-Valley Karate championship title, makes enemies with a high school senior named Daniel Larusso, the main protagonist, and constantly bullies him. One night, Johnny and his gang beat Daniel up in a merciless way until a man named Mr. Miyagi, who happens to be a martial artist, arrives and rescues Daniel. Daniel and Mr. Miyagi show up at the Cobra Kai dojo where they meet Sensei John Kreese, an ex special forces Vietnam veteran who dismisses the peace offering. Miyagi tells Kreese that Daniel will fight the his students at the All Valley Tournament and demands that the bullying cease when Daniel is training. Kreese agrees, but warns that if Daniel does not fight at the tournament, the harassment will resume and Miyagi will become a target. At the tournament, Daniel reaches the semi-finals. Johnny also advances to the finals. Kreese instructs one of his compassionate students, Bobby Brown, to deliver a blow on Daniel’s leg. Bobby does so, getting disqualified at the process. Daniel is taken to a locker room where the doctor determines he cannot continue. But Daniel wants to. So Mr. Miyagi uses a pain suppression technique allowing Daniel to finish the tournament. As Johnny is about to be declared the winner by default, Daniel hobbles to the ring. Daniel fights Johnny, gets the upper hand, and gives Johnny a nose bleed. Kreese instructs Johnny to sweep Daniel's injured leg, an unethical move. Johnny looks horrified at the order, but does so under Kreese's intimidation. As Johnny is about to beat Daniel, Daniel assumes the crane stance and delivers a kick to Johnny's chin, winning the tournament and becoming the new champion. Johnny, having found respect for his nemesis, gives Daniel his trophy himself. The Karate Kid 2 Furious over Johnny's loss to Daniel at the tournament, John Kreese attacks him at the parking lot. But Miyagi arrives and rescues Johnny. Miyagi immobilizes Kreese and is about to deliver a vicious blow to Kreese, but instead tweaks his nose and walks away. Kreese proves himself to be a sore and sadistic loser. After what happened, Johnny, his friends, and the other students depart from the Cobra Kai dojo disgusted. The Karate Kid 3 After a year of not having any students, Sensei John Kreese was ostracized and broke. With no way to go, he visits his Vietnam war comrade Terry Silver, the wealthy owner of a toxic disposal business. Silver and Kreese scheme to take revenge on Daniel and Mr. Miyagi for humiliating Kreese and for the lost of his dojo and re-establish Cobra Kai. Silver sends Kreese to Tahiti to rest up and get his life back in order. Silver recruits 'Karate's bad boy' Mike Barnes to beat Daniel at the next All-Valley Tournament, in exchange for 25% (later 50%) of his new dojos. When Silver sneaks in to Mr. Miyagi's house, he overhears Daniel telling Miyagi that he will not be defending his title at the tournament this year. So Barnes and Silver's henchmen force Daniel to sign up for the tournament. After a series of confrontations, Daniel signs up for the tournament. Silver offers to train Daniel at the Cobra Kai dojo, which is the next phase of his plan for revenge. Throughout Daniel's training, Silver forces Daniel to hit a wooden dummy, which makes his knuckles bleed. And Daniel's frustration alienates himself from his closest friends. Daniel eventually destroys the dummy, which makes Silver declare that Daniel is ready for the tournament. One night, Daniel and his best friend, Jessica Andrews, go to a nightclub. There, Silver bribes a man to fight Daniel. Daniel punches the man's nose and Jessica storms out of disgust. Shocked by his behavior, Daniel apologizes to Miyagi and Jessica and tells Silver at the Cobra Kai dojo that he will not fight at the tournament. Silver reveals his true agenda to Daniel and Barnes and Kreese enter the room. After Barnes viciously assaults Daniel, Mr. Miyagi arrives and defeats the three men. Daniel decides to fight at the tournament and Miyagi trains him. At the tournament, Silver gives Cobra Kai t-shirts to the crowd and announces that he will open a chain of Cobra Kai dojos. He also instructs Barnes to inflict as much pain on Daniel and then beat him at the sudden death round. Barnes does so, and Daniel was afraid of him and cannot continue, but Miyagi encourages him to continue. In the sudden death round, Daniel does the kata that Miyagi taught him. When a confused Barnes attacks, Daniel flips him into the ground to win the tournament. Disgusted and humiliated, Silver walks away from Kreese and Barnes while the crowd throws the t-shirts to them. Cobra Kai was shut down for good (or so it seemed). Cobra Kai 34 years after the events of the first film, and 32 years after the events of the third film, Johnny, seeking redemption, reopens the Cobra Kai dojo where he begins teaching his neighbor Miguel Diaz who is being bullied. However, his rivalry with Daniel is reignited when he reopens the dojo. Daniel tries to increase the rent just to close down the dojo. Johnny has a tough time searching for more students. However, Miguel eventually helps him get more students. While Cobra Kai was banned from the All-Valley Tournament, Johnny convinces the committee minus Daniel to reinstate Cobra Kai. Miguel manages to win the tournament for Cobra Kai. Back in the dojo, John Kreese who was thought to be dead comes into the dojo, and congratulates Johnny for winning. He also tells him that this is only the beginning for Cobra Kai, and that Johnny still has a lot more to learn. Johnny felt bad how he taught his students to use illegal moves and no mercy fighting to win the tournament. He even made Miguel and the rest of students bigger bullies than he was originally taught to be. John Kreese is back to help and start their revenge against Daniel LaRusso for putting the Cobra Kai out of business. Training John Kreese's Way of Training Much of Kreese's way of training is unknown, however it follows two different Creeds. The first Creed, spraypainted proudly on the walls is: *Strike First *Strike Hard *No Mercy The second Creed shows emphasis on the third rule: "We do not train to be merciful. Mercy is for the week. Here, on the streets, in competition: A man confronts you, he is the enemy. An enemy deserves no mercy." While, much of the art isn't shown. there are glimpses of training in the dojo. Such as punching practice and physical fitness training. The latter of which, is used more as a punishment. Kreese's favored method is push-ups on the knuckles. On top of physical training, Kreese's philosphy is to win at all costs. Whether it's injuring an opponent, or exploiting said injury. A notion only 2 students disagreed with. Johnny Lawrence's Way of Training: While Lawrence does borrow things from Kreese's way, his way seems to both deconstruct and reconstruct the Creed in an effort to help the students better themselves. As well as add his own philosophies in the mix. Lesson 1: Strike first. Strike Hard. The first lesson. Strike first. Strike Hard. The Cobra Kai teacher first asks if a student is ready. If answered yes, then without warning, the teacher will throw the student onto the ground. Demonstrating the lesson. To never wait for the enemy to attack. The Cobra Kai teacher then teaches the meaning of Strike First: That to strike first, you must know how to strike. To demonstrate he brings out a Body Opponent Bag or B.O.B. to demonstrate both the strike and the vital areas. The strike, known as the Cobra Strike, is comprised of two components. The lunge, which incorperates the whole body strength. As well as the bite, which ends with the fist. To punch, you don't just end at the surface, you have to punch through your opponent as though you are trying to hit the person behind them. For better motivation, the Cobra Kai teacher tells his student to imagine their enemy. Training 1: Pushups on knuckles. Borrowed from Kreese. The pushups are less of a punishment and more standard training. Designed to condition your hands and increse arm strength. However it still can be used as a punishment as demonstrated when Miguel walked in on Johnny and Daniel's confrontation and asked if he needed to do them as punishment for interrupting. They are later incorperated as such, when Johnny dresses down Miguel and Hawk, for fighting dirty in the torunament. Should you fail to do so on your first try, The Cobra Kai teacher compensates by telling his student to do alternatives such as Crunches. However eventually the student will master the pushups. Traning 2: Manual Labor Due to health violations of the dojo, the Cobra Kai teacher enlists the students to help clean and mantain the dojo, calling it training. Unlike the Miyagi-Do way, where it is training, it's meant to speed up the process and test the loyalty of the student. Training 3: Learn to Kick To do this, the Cobra Kai teacher must take their student to a body of water. Be it a swimming pool or a lake. Whichever has a deep point. The student is then fitted with a rope around their hands to restrain them and told that to kick they need to increase the strength of their legs. So naturally the Cobra Kai teacher pushes the student into the water and tells them to kick up with their legs. When they manage to stay affloat for 10 minutes that's when the next half of the lesson is taught. To demonstrate the kick strength, the student must learn how to front kick on a series of boards, representing the vital areas of an opponent, such as the kneecaps, stomach and face. Lesson 2: The Best Defence is More Offence While learning how to strike is good, a Cobra must also learn how to defend itself from oncomming attacks. That's where the next batch of training comes into play. Training 4: Jogging On top of continuing the pushups, one must jog. The student can do this training anywhere. It is designed to increase your cardio and endurance. Training 5: Baseball Launcher To test the reflexes and get a student used to getting hit in the process, the Cobra Kai teacher will use a ball launcher. This demonstrates the speed of an opponent's strike and the student is required to prevent the balls from hitting vital areas using blocks. Training 6: Slither The Cobra Kai teacher will have you in a head lock, repeating the phrase "What does a Cobra do?" The answer is to "Slither" or to strike the ribs, move out of the lock and lock one of the arms. Training 7: Sparring When the Cobra Kai teacher, feels that the student is ready, they will personally spar with them. When you defeat them, that's when you've learned. However, don't underestimate them just because they are on the ground, for they may have a friend that will strike you from behind. In the teacher's case, the remote to the ball launcher. Lesson 3: Cyberbullying is for Pussies. According to Sensei Lawrence, real bullying is done to your face. With honor and the guts to back it up. That those who use anonymous accounts to bully and harass people are a bunch of spineless losers. And that to truly fight bullying one must send a message, not with your keyboard, but with your fist. Training 8: Breaking in new student. The training prior to this while it can apply to a group, has more or less been applied to one student. Whereas here, when more students show up the most trained one must test their skils against the newer one. As demonstrated when Miguel strikes Aisha. The newer one is required to in turn retaliate as best they can. As demonstrated when Aisha in turn overpowers Miguel. Once the demonstration is over, the new Cobra is required to train in the same way the trained Cobra is trained. Challenge 1: Fight to earn your Gi. In this challenge, you must first find yourself in a confrontation. Preferably where you're the one defending yourself. Incorperate the lessons you've been taught prior and once successful, the Cobra Kai teacher will award you with your very own Gi. The Gi comes in two variations: Student White. The standard amongst Karate students. Tournament Black. The standard formal wear for competitive fighting. Lesson 4: Weed Out The Weaklings Presumably the result of Challenge 1, would up the students' reputation and would cause many potentials to show up. However since there are so many in the start, it requires the Cobra Kai teacher to be more harsh. This lesson is required, because in real life no one cares about boundries, laws and rules and would do anything to provoke or dominate you. Those that understand, stay and train. Those that don't, leave. Those that disagree will be used as an example and most likely thrown to the floor. Training 9: Flip the Script This is more of a confidence booster rather than actual training. If the student has a physical deformity, a mental disorder or just downright has social problems. They are required to take those problems and turn them into feats of strength. Case in point Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz. When he started out, he was insecure about his cleft palate even when corrective surgery is applied. As a result he barely spoke and was also implied to be on the autistic spectrum. After a few words from Johnny, he changed his look and attitude. Donned a mohawk and tattoo and became a berserker similar to that of Dutch. Training 10: Flinchers Get Punched. This training is designed to know what a hit feels like, so one doesn't flinch pre-emptivlely. To do so, before the end of the session, senior students will line up the newer students. Who in turn get punched one by one, very hard to the face. Lesson 5: Be Better than your Best Once your training is complete for the most part, the Cobra Kai teacher will take you to an abandoned junkyard. Where he will motivate you into pushing yourselves beyond your best. This is mostly to prepare the students for the upcomming tournament. Training 11: Obstacle Course This obstacle course requires you to do the following *Running through tires to increase endurance. *Running through a balance beam over a dumpster full of sharp rusty metal. To make the student quick on their feat and increase balance. Training 12: Destroy Your Enemy This training is more to give a proper outlet for your anger and to sharpen you up for your future fights. The Cobra Kai Teacher will give you a blunt object such as a bat or a stick and tell you to smash up any abandon cars you can find. Training 13: Dog Dodge To demonstrate who is hungrier, the Cobra Kai Teacher will hand their students pieces of meat to lower their guard. Then will blow a dog whistle to summon a pack of hungry dogs to their students. The students are then required to avoid them as best they can. Lest they want their leg to be dog lunch. Lesson 5: No Mercy This lesson is more for motivation and can be summed up in one quote. "You've all learned to Strike First. To be aggressive. To not be losers. I've taught you to Strike Hard. To put every ounce of your power behind everything you do. But I haven't taught you the third rule of Cobra Kai: No Mercy. The older you get, the more you're gonna learn, that life isn't fair. You wake up one morning feeling great and then life throws a spinning heel kick to your balls and takes a big steaming shit in your mouth. You get an F on a test. You get suspended. You fall in love with a girl, then some other dude comes and steals her away. Your car gets set on fire. Just when you think things are going good, everything falls apart. That's how it goes. Life shows No Mercy. So neither do we. We do whatever it takes to keep our heads above water. We do whatever it takes to keep moving forward. We do whatever it takes to win. Remember who you are. You're badass. You don't give a shit. You kick ass!! You're Cobra Kai. " Lesson 6: The Two Cobras in The Jungle Following the tournament, Sensei Johnny Lawrence realized that without restraint, he inadvertantly turned the students into the very people he and his fellow students used to be in 1984. So he implimented a lesson in an attempt to reign it in. He was specifically mad, that Miguel and Hawk resorted to illegal tactics to win. To prove his point he asks the following: ''"Two Cobras in the jungle. One kills the strongest lion. The other kills a crippled monkey. Which Cobra do you want to be?" '' The correct answer is the Lion. For a Cobra is most badass when they beat the animal at it's strongest. Not when their back is turned, not when they are injured. Failure to comply to the new rule, will cause the offenders 50 pushups on your knuckles. As well as the rest of the class, to be reduced to white belts to further motivate them. List of Students 1984 *Johnny Lawrence *Bobby Brown *Jimmy *Dutch *Tommy (Deceased) 1985 * Mike Barnes 2018 *Miguel Diaz *Eli Moskowitz *Aisha Robinson *Tory Trivia The basis of the Cobra Kai fighting style has been a subject of fan debate for years. The style seems to incorporate elements of Tang Soo Do, Shotokan, Judo / Jiujitsu, and American military hand-to-hand, as well as other arts. In The Karate Kid Part III it is revealed that John Kreese and Terry Silver studied under Master Kim Sun-Yung in South Korea before the events of the films, but this is not solid evidence that the Cobra Kai style is based strictly on Korean martial arts. All in all it appears to be a mixed style with an overall "whatever works" philosophy. Gallery Screen-shot-2014-08-30-at-8-23-29-am.png Cobra-Kai-Dojo-625x420.jpg Category:Dojo’s Category:Villains Category:Heroes